Some One Blue
by Jennie-x
Summary: The team disocver a man who has been infected by an alien. When they bring him back to the hub Ianto realises its his best friend from college who makes him realise just how much Jack means to him. Jack Ianto fluff.


Ianto waited eagerly for the team to come back; it was just a normal mission, an alien was being held at the local hospital, only all his statistics were of human nature, but apparently something screamed Torchwood, so off they went, though Ianto remained behind, not because he didn't want to go, but mainly because he wasn't asked to tag along.

He prepared the cell, and put the coffee machine on just as the team arrived. He stood and watched what was going on; Jack strode into the hub first, his great coat swaying behind him as he made sure everything was in check. Toshiko was the next one in, her PDA attached to her hand, her eyes staring at it, it was a wonder that she hadn't fallen or tripped over a step as she wasn't paying attention to the cluttered surroundings. Last in was Gwen and Owen, between them was a man, of average height, average weight, everything screamed average all except his skin colour. Blue wasn't a good look for the man.

"Help me settle him into the cells." Owen said not that he needed to as Gwen was already doing it, the coffee machine finished boiling, and he made everyone's coffee just how they liked it, even though he knew they wouldn't really find time to say thank you.

"Ianto, you're a life saver." Jack smiled, the smiles Jack sent the younger man always made him feel fuzzy and warm, even though he knew that he didn't deserve them, not yet not so soon after Lisa. "I need you to do a search for me, Matthew Christopher Davies.." Ianto snapped his head up, and then looked over at the blue man that was being forced down to the cells, kicking and screaming, Ianto recognised the voice straight away/

"Matt?" Ianto mumbled more to himself, but as Jack was so close he heard the muttered word and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Yan, do you know him?" Jack asked softly, resting his free arm on Ianto's shoulder.

"We went to college together, he was my best friend, is he okay?" Ianto knew it was a stupid question, of course he wasn't okay he was in Torchwood, and for a civilian that never ended good.

"He's been infected." Jack said darkly, The team had been investigating a row of disappearances that were eventually murders, all human to start with, but alien DNA in their blood, they had never been able to find one that was alive, they were always too late.

"Can I see him?" Ianto asked, looking up at Jack trying to read any sign of emotion from his voice.

"He's dangerous." Jack said strongly.

"He's my best friend Jack." Ianto said matching the determination in Jack's voice.

"Fine, but after Owen has taken his blood samples and done his tests." Jack said, "And I'll be there too make sure he doesn't hurt you." Ianto didn't know whether he wanted his boss and part time love to stick around and watch him talk to Matthew.

Half an hour later, Owen had finished taking his tests, and Ianto wondered down to the cells, it killed him when he saw Matthew sat in a ball, his blue skin showing through the casual jeans and tee he was wearing.

"Matt, its me, Ianto.. you remember?" Ianto asked softly, sitting down on the floor on the other side of the frame.

"Yan?" The voice that answered him was tired, but when he looked up and saw Ianto staring at him, his eyes were brought back to life. "Is it really you Yan?"

"Its me Matt," Ianto smiled. "You okay?" Ianto knew it was a stupid question, hell Jack knew it was a stupid question, he watched the two interact not saying anything just staring at each other, it unsettled him, mainly because he was jealous, everything was getting in the way of them ever having some sort of relationship, but seeing the pain in Ianto's eyes, all he wanted to do was hold him.

"I'm blue Yan." Matthew laughed. "But I feel fine,"

"Good," Ianto smiled, and the silence settled again.

Owen's voice came on through the head sets, "Ianto, see if you can find out about how it happened okay?" Ianto didn't reply he just nodded his head slightly, and stared back at Matthew.

"Do you know why you're blue?" Ianto asked, but he didn't get a response, he heard a few curse words in his ear piece, after a few minutes, Ianto had an idea, he was aware of Jack watching but he didn't care. "Remember, when I first met you Matt. I was so nervous."

Matthew smiled and started to chuckle slightly, "You were so scared when some one asked you something about your self you asked them the question instead of answering it,"

"But it didn't matter because you turned it into a game." Jack felt himself smiling as he imagined a nervous stuttering college boy Ianto. "Lets play the game yeah, I ask you tell, then you ask I tell." Ianto said and was surprised to see a small nod coming from the blue man. "And you tell the truth."

"And so do you." Matthew challenged, and Ianto just nodded. "I'll start then." Matthew smiled, and Ianto knew it was just he could avoid being asked a question, but he just nodded and allowed Matthew to ask. "Did you regret going to college? You didn't need to if I remembered correctly, you were already offered a place in several universities, did you regret it?" Ianto smiled at the question, it was one Matthew had asked several times before.

"No, I told you. If I would have missed college, I would have missed the opportunity of being a child, and just having fun with friends, I wouldn't change my college memories for the world." Ianto smiled, and Matthew nodded accepting the answer. "How long have you been blue?" Ianto asked.

"A week ago, my skin became irritated, itchy and spotty, I thought it was the heat, then two days ago I was at work, then I was blue." Ianto nodded and Matthew looked up at him and smiled. "Did you really love Gavin?" Ianto was taken back by the question. Gavin was his college boyfriend, well in some levels he knew it was a college affair.

"I don't know." Ianto sighed, he didn't want to talk about Gavin, not with Jack standing three or four feet behind him.

"The truth." Matthew said and Ianto just nodded.

"I loved the way he made me felt, I loved that when I was with him I felt like I was some one, but no, I didn't love him." Ianto said, he wanted to turn back to look at Jack read his expressionless face but he remained seated staring at Matthew. "Do you know why you're blue?" Ianto asked.

"No, I mean I wasn't aware of any one jumping me and painting me blue." Matthew smiled, keeping his mood high. Ianto nodded, wondering what the next question would be. "When I first met you, and we played this game for the first time, I asked you in ten years time where do you see yourself, you said playing with the stars, and are you?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that, Ianto and Matthew looked up at him, Ianto smiling. "Some times I think we're all just pawns in a game of chess the stars and all the planets up there are playing with, does that count?" Ianto smiled.

"I don't know, I guess what I was trying to ask is do you see yourself as you wanted to be seen?" Ianto thought about it again, and just shrugged.

He had never thought that he would work for a secret organisation that hunted aliens, but he knew that really wasn't what Matthew had meant, "Yeah, I remember ten years ago I wanted to be happy, and I guess I'm slowly finding that happiness." Again, Ianto wanted to turn around but instead looked at Matthew who was watching Jack intently. "Right, did anything happen that you think could have caused this. I know you said you don't know, but anything small that happened before?"

Matthew thought about it for a second, "I got into a fight with this guy at a club, he attacked me. But he was human and he was definitely not blue." Ianto turned his head to look at Jack who just shrugged.

"Why did he attack you?" Ianto asked, knowing from past experiences if the guy attacked Matthew the guy was worse for doing it.

"He was saying something about being hungry, needing to feed, he just wanted to steal some money to buy some chips though, he didn't turn me blue." Matthew said quickly.

"When he attacked you what did he do?" Jack asked stepping forward to him.

"Bit me." Matthew said, "He bit me, he made me blue it was him.."

"What happened to the guy?" Jack asked.

"I turned around, he had got me from behind and he was gone." Matthew sighed.

"So, now we know how its passed on." Jack replied.

"Jack, we got a problem." Owen's voice called out in the head sets.

"Yan, stay here, I'll come get you if we need you." Ianto nodded and stared at Matthew who just looked down at his shoes.

"So you're with Captain fantastic over there?" Matthew smiled, and Ianto couldn't help but laugh, Captain fantastic he was going to have to remember that one.

"Some times I like to think we're together, but most of the time I know we're just sex." Ianto said sadly, and Matthew just stared at him.

"He's your Gavin." Matthew said pointedly.

"What?" Ianto asked a little confused.

"Jack, he's your older guy, who you know you can't have but you chase any way, and when he wants sex you get sex, when you want anything more, he shuts you out am I right?" Ianto didn't want to answer, because he was right. "When are you going to settle down Yan?"

"I did settle down." Ianto said a little desperately. "But she died." He said quietly.

"Oh Yan, I'm really sorry." Matthew said not really knowing how to handle it.

"Its fine, I've moved on. Well I'm trying, there's a lot of reminders here." Ianto sighed sadly.

"Can't you leave?" Matthew asked he had known Ianto for a good ten years, and he knew when he wasn't happy.

"No, you don't leave Torchwood." Ianto sighed, "I don't think I'd want to any way." He added as an after thought.

"What about me?" Matthew asked, "Do I get to leave Torchwood?" Ianto stared at him for a minute, he had no idea how he was going to respond to that, thankfully Owen and Jack walked in so he didn't have to answer.

"What's going on?" Ianto asked, standing up and brushing the dirt of his suit, Jack stared at him wishing he could help, but knew Ianto wouldn't appreciate the come on in front of his friend.

"Give us a minute." Jack smiled over at Matthew.

"Not like I'm going any where is it." Matthew retorted sarcastically. Ianto followed Jack and Owen out, even though Matthew was the same as he was back in college, he was blue and he knew something just wasn't right, when the door closed behind him he felt a rush of relief, and smiled as Jack pulled him into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ianto protested and pulled away. "Owen, what's going on?"

"He's dying." Jack said in barely a whisper.

"What?" Ianto stuttered, and looked over at Owen, demanding silently for answers.

"The cells in his body can't fight back the alien virus, its rapid, he's got a day at the most."

"A day?" Ianto felt like screaming, crying, he wanted Jack to hold him again, but he knew all three were out of the question, for now he had to be strong.

"We thought maybe he'd take it better if you told him." Owen said.

"No matter who tells him, he's not going to take it well is he." Ianto said loudly, and turned around and walked back into the cells, he passed Janet who stared intently at him which always freaked him out a bit.

"So, what's happening?" Matthew smiled cheerfully, despite the fact he knew something bad was going on.

"What's in your body, the thing that's making you blue, its..."

"Killing me." Matthew mumbled.

"Yeah." Ianto whispered, "How did.."

"I can feel it." Matthew sighed, "Its like you know when you have a cold, and the first day you don't feel so bad, but it gets worse, but then after a week it slows down and you get better, I feel as though I've felt like I've been slowing down. A bit like coming of a high,"

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you." Ianto smiled softly.

"And you." Matthew smiled back. "I bet now you're all clean suits you've stopped all that?"

"Getting high didn't really make me feel very high." Ianto laughed, "I was a light weight to you remember, I only really did it ocassionaly to make you think I was cool or something."

"I always thought you were cool, and not because of the weed or the drinking, because you were you and that was just enough." Matthew grinned. "So, how long have I got?"

"A day," Ianto said sadly.

"I know I probably wont be able to leave this place, but, do you think maybe I can not die in here, this little square shaped room?"

"I'll ask, not promising." Ianto smiled and walked out of the cells and up into the main area of the hub, every one stopped and stared at him, he could tell Gwen wanted to reach out, hug him and mother him but he made sure to avoid her.

"How did he take it?" Jack asked.

"He knew, he could feel it." Ianto sighed, "He wants to get out of the cell,"

"I don't see why not." Jack offered a smile, "But I'll need to talk to him first."

"Why?" Ianto asked a little alarmed, Matthew knew a lot about him, a lot of things he didn't want Jack or any one else to find out, and Matthew was the sort of guy who had a loose tongue.

"I just need to tell him the rules, how about a nice cup of Ianto coffee?" Jack grinned.

"Please tell me that's not a pun for something else." Owen laughed.

"That didn't work out too well last time." Jack smiled and Ianto blushed slightly and wondered over to the kitchen.

Jack took a deep breath before walking into the cells, he pressed the red button out side of Matthews cell, and watched as Matthew got to his feet. "One condition, you don't leave the hub."

"Don't think I'd want to, don't think Cardiff is quite ready for the real version of the blue man group do you?" Jack had to give it to Matthew, he knew how to make people smile. "Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, can't guarantee an answer though." Jack said honestly.

"You and Ianto, are you serious about him?" Matthew couldn't help but hide the fact that he thought this was rather school girl play ground activity, but Ianto was his best friend and the way he saw it he only has one more day to be the best friend.

"Its complicated." Jack sighed, "I can't be the man he needs me to be."

"Then tell him, because I don't want him to get hurt not like last time." Matthew sighed.

"What happened?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ask Yan about Gavin, and if you get an answer then that's something I never got." Matthew sighed dejectedly, "So can I get the grand tour?" Jack grinned and Matthew followed him back to the main area of the hub.

Gwen and Toshiko smiled over at him a little nervously, Owen was still analysing blood samples to see if they could find the man who infected Matthew and three other people, but so far no luck.

Ianto stood in the kitchen area leaning against the wall as he waited for the coffee to boil, he couldn't get passed the fact that his best friend of ten years was dying, he had one more day with him, and he hadn't seen him in over two years because of Torchwood.

"Yan, are you okay?" Jack asked, Matthew was talking to Gwen and Toshiko.

"He's dying Jack, when he's gone, who am I going to have left?" Ianto hated that he sounded so pathetic, he hated showing any emotion, but right now he felt as though it was all getting too much.

"Me, you'll always have me." Jack said squeezing Ianto's hand tightly. "But for now you have him, go make the most of it. I'll finish the coffee." Ianto smiled at Jack and walked back down the stairs.

"I can't believe you work here." Matthew smiled looking around the hub with amazement. "With your brains, I figured you'd work for, I don't a law company? But this, its just weird."

"Weird isn't the word." Ianto grinned.

"You hunt aliens." Matthew laughed.

"No, they hunt aliens, I clean up after them." Ianto smirked.

"So, you're like a supernatural janitor?" Matthew laughed. "I would have thought you would have been like the brains of the operation."

"Toshiko is the brains," Ianto smiled and Toshiko blushed slightly at the compliment.

Ianto moved them over to the sofa and sat down, Matthew sitting next to him. "Don't you ever just feel as though this is a dream? Aliens, blue people.."

"We don't get a lot of blue people actually." Ianto smiled.

"I can tell, Gwen freaked when she saw me," Matthew laughed, "I think she even tried to wipe my skin with a baby wipe, you know just to check."

"Sounds like Gwen." Ianto smirked.

"You're happy right?" Matthew asked. "Because from what I can see, you seemed happier ten years ago when you wouldn't talk to any one."

"I'm happy." Ianto mumbled, "I was, now its just.."

"Complicated." Matthew finished, "Jack said the same thing."

"He's the president of the complicated club," Ianto sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't keep in touch much after college."

"Me too." Matthew turned a bit to look at Ianto properly, "I knew you wouldn't stick to Cardiff, it was too small for you."

"No, it was too big, I figured if I ran away, find something different I would find me, but I found Torchwood," Ianto cut himself short as Jack approached with two cups of coffee.

"Jack, care to join us?" Matthew smiled.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Jack said with a small smile in Ianto's direction.

"Its fine." Ianto smiled, "Sit, talk.." Ianto didn't care who was talking now, as long as it wasn't him.

"So, tell me about college Ianto." Jack grinned.

"He was quiet, but when he found his comfort zone he was loud, really loud, but behind that he was kind, sweet, caring, the best friend out there, though he had issues."

"Matthew.." Ianto pleaded.

"Issues?" Jack grinned.

"Weird fetishes." Matthew laughed, as Ianto turned a deep shade of red. "I remember once we were in Mr Tuck's class, he was one of Ianto's many crushes, we were in the class, it was boring as usual..."

"I beg you don't finish this story." Ianto sighed though he knew it was useless.

"No, please do." Jack grinned.

"Ianto can tell you later." Matthew smiled.

"But he'll never tell me." Jack whined.

"I guess you'll never know." Ianto winked and then turned back to the coffee, trying to pull a 'yes Jack its nice coffee# face, but failed. "Maybe, next time, I should stick around to finish the coffee."

"I still can't believe all you do is make coffee." Matthew said pointedly looking at Jack.

"I don't just make the coffee." Ianto said.

"If there was something here that Ianto could do with his skill, believe me he does, but other then hunting aliens, looking at DNA, occasionally save the world, not much for any one to do, and his coffee is perfect."

"What do you do here?" Matthew asked Jack, and Ianto just laughed.

"Hey I do stuff."

"Yeah, sit down at your desk looking all leader like, when really most of the time you haven't got a clue, you sign documents you don't even read." Ianto laughed.

"I read them." Jack protested.

"I once put a piece of paper that literally was a shopping list in the pile, you signed it, date, ID number and everything,"

"I knew that was a shopping list." Jack laughed, though the slight blush on his cheeks gave it away that he didn't.

Matthew started to cough just as Ianto went to say something, both Jack and Ianto stared at Matthew as he coughed, hand over mouth.

"I'll get you some water." Ianto said and rushed to the kitchen.

"He loves you Jack." Matthew whispered through coughs. "Don't hurt him."

Ianto rushed back, with Owen who was looking really worried, "Its speeding up, the cells they're dying quicker then I thought." Ianto shot Owen a look and rushed back beside Matthew handing him the water.

"I guess, after everything, this is goodbye." Matthew said. "I know it might be wrong, but have you got something that will put me to sleep you know whilst I die?"

"Yeah." Owen nodded and walked away.

"I'll leave you two.." Jack said not looking at Ianto or Matthew.

Ianto sat next to Matthew, tears in his eyes. "Hey hey, don't Yan please."

"I don't want you to die." Ianto said as the tears slowly fell.

"I know, but we got this extra time, if I hadn't seen you, we would never have got to say goodbye." Ianto just nodded weakly. "Can you tell my parents? I'd like you to do it. Tell them I loved them very much,"

"I will." Ianto said wiping away the tears.

"Promise me something Yan," Matthew reached out and grabbed Ianto's hand. "Promise me that you'll be happy, find your happiness and hold onto it."

"I promise." Ianto said. "I don't know what I would have done without you Matt." Matthew started coughing again, just as Owen walked back in.

"Take these." Owen sighed trying to hide any emotions. "They take five minutes to set in."

"Okay, thank you, for everything, all of you." Matthew squeezed Ianto's hand tight and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you Ianto Jones, you'll always be my best friend, and if you ever need me, I'll always be there, always in you're heart."

"I know, I love you too." Ianto whispered. He pulled away and watched as Matthew took the pills.

"Make sure you find the guy that did this to me, punch him in the nuts for me?" Ianto nodded knowing if he went to talk he would cry more.

Within three minutes, Matthews eyes were closing, Ianto had an arm around him and was holding him tightly, as though if he remained in his arms then he wouldn't be able to go. But he knew that he was gone. "I'm going to miss you Matthew Christopher Davies." Ianto whispered before settling him down on the sofa. Jack was standing there with Owen, they were going to take him to the morgue.

Ianto looked at Matt one last time, his blue features relaxed into a small smile, he couldn't watch him be put into the morgue, doomed to be in the dark forever, so he walked away. He rushed to the tourist office, and sat at his desk and cried his heart out. Matthew was gone, and he had never felt so alone.

Half an hour later, Ianto was wrapped in Jack's arm in his small bed. They were both fully clothed on the bed, Jack just holding Ianto.

"Tell me about him." Jack whispered. "How you first met."

"It was in the canteen, first day, he was in the year above me, and I shared a room with him. He looked after me, I was smart and a lot of students picked on me because of it, but he never treated me different, he made me laugh when I felt like crying, he held me at night when I missed my parents. And he was the best straight guy to go to for advice. I don't know, he was just Matt, he was perfect." Ianto wiped away more tears and held onto Jack tighter, he started to chuckle slightly, he moved a little and pulled up his sleeve to his left arm, "Right here." He pointed to a faint white hedged line, "We watched blood brothers once, we were both drunk and decided we were blood brothers, we did it for real, his blood on mine, mine on his, its probably stupid considering we could have got god knows what from each other, but he's in me, he'll always be there just like he always was."

"Even though he's not here Yan, you'll never be alone." Jack said strongly.

"I know." Ianto whispered.

Two weeks later, and Ianto was smiling, they had done it, he had kept his promise to Matthew. After two weeks of making lists, researching, and following leads, they had found the man, well alien only he wasn't blue, he looked like a normal human man. After doing blood tests, it looked as though he was trying to turn humans, but the humans he had infected weren't strong enough. "Humans like to hold onto their humanity." Jack had grinned when he found out. Ianto had even punched the man in the nuts, and saying in his head that it was for Matthew.

But now, he couldn't wait any longer. "Jack, can I take the afternoon off please?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, why?" Jack smiled. He had spent every day since Matthew died with Ianto, mainly talking about everything.

"I'm going to tell his parents he's dead, I should have done it before but.."

"Its fine, do you want me to come?" Ianto nodded silently, he knew if he was to leave alone he'd go home and just cry, but he needed to do this, and he needed Jack.

"What are you going to tell them?" Jack asked as they walked along the Bay, Matthew didn't live far from the hub, and Ianto knew that if he tried he could have spent a lot more time with him then he did.

"Car crash, he always crashed his car." Ianto smiled at the fond memories, "First time he attempted for his drivers test he crashed the car into the tree." Ianto laughed slightly and then they stayed in silence, Ianto directing them to Matthews childhood home.

"Can you wait here?" Ianto asked, and Jack nodded, he watched Ianto ring the doorbell, he watched as a tall blond woman engulfed him in a hug, and heard small clips like 'you're still not eating enough' and 'what's with the suit?'. She directed Ianto into the house, and Jack sat on a wall waiting.

He still hadn't asked Ianto about Gavin even though he wanted to, Ianto was slowly healing after the loss of his best friend and he thought that if he asked then he would be pulling up old memories. Half an hour later, Ianto walked out of the house, his eyes were red and his body was shaking slightly from the tears, he walked up to Jack who instantly wrapped his arms around him.

"Lets get back to yours," Jack said as he rubbed Ianto's back in a soothing motion, Ianto nodded weakly.

Once at Ianto's flat, Jack walked into the kitchen and put the kettle. Ianto was in his front room, he was staring at one of his shelves, he smiled slightly as he pulled out a blue photo album. He sat on the sofa, and almost forgot Jack was there, only noticing when he sat next to him and handed him a coffee.

"Thanks." Ianto smiled.

"Its okay," Jack smiled back, "Its probably not as good as yours."

"I didn't mean for the coffee." Ianto said quietly, and opened the photo album, Jack moved over a little to get a better view, Ianto smiled at this and rested his head on Jack's shoulder, his stomach fluttering with butterflies as Jack put an arm around him, holding him close.

"Is that you?" Jack grinned, staring at the young boy in the photo, he had dark hair, bright blue eyes; Ianto's eyes, he was wearing tight grey jeans, and a white Clash tee.

"Yeah, at the age of sixteen I didn't know what a suit was." Ianto smiled and turned the page, the next photo was of, him, Matthew, and three other boys that Jack didn't know.

"Who are they?" Jack asked, liking the fact that Ianto was sharing a part of his life with him.

"There's me and Matt, then that's, Sean, Gareth and, Gavin." Ianto said Gavin's name different to how he said the others.

"Yan, what happened between you?" Jack asked quietly, he felt Ianto stiffen in his arms and wondered if he should apologise and tell him it doesn't matter, but before he got the chance, Ianto started to talk:

"He was two years older then me, the popular kid. There was something about him that made me smile, and one night there was a party, we wasn't exactly invited but we went. He was there, drunk, I didn't really get drunk but I thought he was drunk maybe if I was he'd like me, or at least notice me. He did, we ended up having sex, I thought it was a one night stand, but it wasn't it became a regular thing, no strings attached just sex. But I fell for him, he didn't feel the same but liked the sex, he liked the control, but he wasn't just sleeping with me, he was sleeping with half the college by the sounds of it. No one ever confronted him, no one said no, but when I walked in on him, I lost it. I don't think I've ever yelled so hard. The day after Matthew was asking me what happened, because he knew something did, I told him what happened and he was there he told me everything would be okay, and that he wasn't good for me." Ianto stopped talking and closed his eyes.

"The next day, I walked out of the college building, heading to the dorms, but they were waiting and Gavin and his friends jumped me, it seemed that I was the only one who had ever told him the truth, confronted him and well he didn't like it. I didn't tell Matthew it was him, I just told him I got mugged. If he knew it was Gavin he would have killed him, so I kept my mouth shut."

Jack didn't know what to say, he felt bad for Ianto, he wanted to hold him close and keep him with him forever, but he knew that would never happen.

"Before he died, Matthew asked me if you were my Gavin." Ianto laughed. Jack didn't know how to respond, in a way he was, casual sex here and there, but like Ianto he was breaking the rule, he was falling in love.

"I'm not your Gavin Yan, I'm yours, but I'm nothing like him." Jack promised, Ianto looked up and kissed him passionately.

"I know you're not anything like him." Ianto smiled.

"I want you to do me a favour, If you ever want to talk about anything, even if its just to complain about your neighbours or something, come to me, let me be there for you."

"You already are." Ianto sighed, "I will." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's cheek lightly. "Only if you do the same."

"I will." Jack smiled. "As long as we both have each other we can never be alone Ianto." Jack said strongly. "Don't ever feel like you have no one, because for the rest of your life, you'll always have me."


End file.
